Artemis is a Demigod?
by ARGHETH
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are wandering around New York when they meet two demigods, Artemis and Holly, in an alley. This meeting would change the fate of the universe. After The Time Paradox and The Last Olympian.


**Summary**

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are wandering around New York when they meet two demigods, Artemis and Holly, in an alley. This meeting would change the fate of the universe. After The Time Paradox and The Last Olympian.

.

**Chapter One: Meeting Artemis and Holly**

15 (or 19, depending on your point of view) years old Artemis Fowl was complaining to Butler, his…err…butler.

"Why did Holly want to meet us here? We're in an alley in New York!" Artemis questioned, or rather, yelled at, Butler. It was a miracle no one heard him. "Why not in Ireland? It's equally inaccessible for all of us here!" Butler didn't answer. Why Holly wanted to meet here was mysterious to him. Maybe-

"Hello, Mud boy," Holly appeared behind Artemis and tapped his shoulder.

Artemis turned around and calmly said, "Hello, Holly."

Butler took his hand off of his Sig Saucer. "Holly, please do not do that anymore. I might accidentally shoot you."

"Oh, and try not to be too loud, Arty. You don't want all of New York to here us, do you?"

"Why are we in New York in the first place?" Artemis countered

"I was _going_ to tell you when you interrupted me!"

"I did NOT interrupt you!" Artemis sounded like a five year old. That sentence launched them into an argument.

Butler sighed. He agreed with Foaly on this point. Artemis and Holly could not be together without arguing sooner or later.

"Will you two stop your infuriating arguing and tell us how she (Holly) appeared out of thin air? She doesn't appear to have a magical item," a voice said behind them. Artemis jumped while Holly swore and reached for her gun.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't need to shoot us!" the voice said again. Three people (well, to Artemis and Holly), Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood, stepped out of the shadows.

"Seaweed brain, you didn't have to surprise them!" Annabeth scolded.

"I wasn't trying to!" Percy whined.

"And they think our arguments are annoying?" Holly muttered.

"You are." Artemis grinned mischievously for some reason.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Grover and Butler groaned. One thought was in both of their minds. _When will these two shut the ---- up?_ Okay, that was Grover. Butler thought, _Will they please be quiet?_

Artemis and Holly stopped their "infuriating" argument and looked up. Two strange (to Artemis and Holly) symbols appeared around their heads. An owl and… a boar's head? (At least I think that's Ares' symbol)

"Both of you are demigods," Annabeth informed them, with a little bit of humor in her voice. "That means you are children of the gods."

"What are your names?" Percy asked.

"My name is Artemis Fowl the Second, head of the Fowl criminal empire, until I met Holly here, who healed both of my parents and it was because of her I started turning good."

Percy looked a little overwhelmed by the information, but Annabeth said, "He asked for your name, not your life story!" _Artemis. That means "The Hunter". That is a very strange name for a child of Athena,_ Annabeth thought.

"…Holly." Annabeth looked up. _I must have missed part of what she was saying,_ she thought. _The girl's name is Holly …interesting name._

"…demigods?" She looked up and thought she must have missed another part of the conversation (which she did).

"What did he ask?" Annabeth whispered/asked Percy.

"What are demigods?" he answered.

Annabeth faced them and explained to them what demigods were. Butler and Grover, standing nearby, managed to catch part of the conversation.

"… You two are children of Ares and Athena…"

"…they don't exactly get along…"

"…we have to get you two to Camp Half Blood."

"Camp Half Blood. That's where Fo- (she stopped when Artemis glared at her) I mean, someone, told me to go!"

Artemis whispered to Holly something about not telling Percy& Annabeth yet.

Then Grover spoke for the first time since they met Artemis and Holly. "Where are you guys from?"

They looked around, clearly nervous. "Umm… (Artemis winced at the word) can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"My house is near, why?" Percy said.

"We'll explain." Artemis answered, yielding no more information.

At Percy's House…

They plopped down on the couch.

"Where are your parents?" Holly asked Percy.

"My dad's Poseidon, the sea god, so he doesn't live here and my mom, Sally, and step-dad, Paul, are at a restaurant for some reason."

"Now back to the question. Artemis, you look and sound Irish, so I'll presume you're from Ireland. But Holly, you truly are a strange creature. You're three feet tall, have a high jawbone, but you look like an adult except for that. And with those wings you look… kind of like… a fairy." Holly's eyes widened, then Annabeth gasped. _These were the two Chiron sent them to find!_ She thought.

"You _are_ a fairy! You're from belowground, right? You're a major in the LEP, right?" Annabeth was nearly hysterical at this point.

Percy smirked. "Calm down, Wise Girl," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Artemis looked at Percy. "Wise Girl?"

"She's a daughter of Athena," he explained with a small grin. "Although she doesn't act like one sometimes."

"Hey!"

Percy shrugged the grin still on his face. "It's true."

Artemis broke in. "Wait, if she's a daughter of Athena, that mean she's my half sister?" Artemis looked disgusted by the idea, but Holly looked at Artemis. This was an unusually slow time for him to get something.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that all the time," Annabeth said, calmed down.

"How do you know about Haven?" Holly asked, layering her voice with the _Mesmer_.

"Chiron."

"Chiron?"

"He's a centaur." _Centaur? Is this "Chiron" a rouge fairy?_

"Okay, how does _he_ know about Haven?" Holly asked fearfully.

"He likes keeping in touch with Foaly. Oh, and he's not the kind of centaur you think." Artemis and Holly sighed in relief.

"Okay, you can go to sleep now," Holly said without really paying attention. Her thoughts were centered on killing Foaly. Not literally, of course.

Artemis turned to Holly and did one of his infamous vampire smiles. "Foaly is going to be quite traumatized when you are though with him."

Holly cackled evilly. So evil Opal would have been jealous, had she heard it. "Oh yes, Artemis. Quite traumatized," Holly then turned serious. "How did he manage to keep this from me, the LEP, or the entire fairy society?" Turning to Artemis, she said," Or for that matter, how did he keep it from you? You've hacked in his mainframe, haven't you?"

Artemis smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed. "Well, there was this one unnamed file I never did manage to hack. I've been trying to get into it in my free time, ever since I found out about it. I-"

The demigods woke up in the middle of Artemis' lecture. "What happened? My head, "Percy groaned. Then he noticed Artemis and Holly. "We should get you two to Camp Half Blood. Fast."

Artemis and Holly glanced at each other. "How?" They asked simultaneously.

"Simple, a taxi." Annabeth broke in. She began rummaging through Percy's stuff. "Do you have anything to cover Holly's ears?"

Percy looked confused. Then brightened. "Yeah, I do have this," he said, holding out a black wig.

Holly groaned. "Fine, if I have to." She still rued the days of the Academy, and the wig gave her bad memories. Grabbing it out of a surprised Percy's hand, she put it on and said, "Let's go. Hey, Arty, do you have enough money to pay a taxi?"

While the two demigods snickered at Artemis' nickname, he looked at his wallet and answered, "Yes, unless Camp Half Blood is in Juneau."

Annabeth's jaw opened wide. "Seriously, that much? You better watch your wallet at Camp, because the Hermes kids will steal it in a second when they hear to carry around that much money. Oh, and I didn't think you had a sense of humor"

Artemis vampire-smiled at her. "Oh, let them try. I was the head of the Fowl criminal empire, and I am learned in the art of theft. And protecting myself from it. Oh, and yes, I do have a sense of humor. Now can we go already?"

Holly said: "As I said, you sure do pick some weird times to display your sense of humor."

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Percy Jackson, the other girl is Annabeth Chase, and this is Grover Underwood, a satyr."

"Okay, can-"something burst through the kitchen wall before Artemis could finish his request.

"What is it?" Percy yelled.

Holly looked toward the kitchen, tapped her Optix, and said, "It appears to be a half-man, half-bull creature."

Percy groaned. "The Minotaur!"

Holly, about to ask how he knew who that was, suddenly ducked and grabbed her Neutrino because the Minotaur swiped at her. Waiting until the right time, she fired. It did nothing except scorch it a little. Holly groaned, vowing she would have a little talk with Foaly when she got back to Haven (which she never did. Have the talk, that is. She eventually forgot about it).

"You have to use celestial bronze to kill it!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, now you tell me?" Holly yelled right back.

Butler (what he was doing the rest of the time, I have no clue), hearing this, stabbed what he supposed was the Minotaur thing they were talking about with the "pen" Percy had dropped earlier. "As I said, Master Artemis. You could turn a picnic into a catastrophe."

Annabeth frowned. "How did you know it was a sword? Can you see through the mist?"

After seeing Holly looking confused, Annabeth added: "The mist is a force, or distortion, that keeps mortals from seeing anything like monsters or magical weapons as they actually are."

Butler looked thoughtful. "Yes, apparently I can. That would explain the sandy-haired kid with golden eyes and a sword I met the other day. Had a big scar on his face. I'd nearly convinced myself I'd gone crazy."

Percy sat up straighter than a ruler, a horrified expression on his face. "You met Kronos?"

Annabeth then said, "Probably because you're very strong,"

Artemis was confused. "When was this? I can't recall a person like that."

Butler said, "It was in the middle of the night. I heard noise in the entrance hall, so I crept into there and saw him. After trying to convince me to join Kronos' Army, he eventually got the message that he wasn't going to join him, and left in a huff."

Artemis looked disgusted. "Are we that deep of sleepers? Oh and why didn't you finish him then and there (he still asked that even though he already knew the answer)?"

Butler, embarrassed, said "I was too busy wondering if I had seriously just seen a kid with golden eyes and a sword that had just tried to get me to join some army."

Annabeth piped up: "It wouldn't have worked anyway. You-"

Artemis and Holly rolled their eyes. "-need celestial bronze to kill it, we know."

Annabeth was hurt. "I was just informing you!"

Artemis chucked to Holly, "Geez, she sounds like Foaly."

Annabeth screamed, "What did you say?"

Percy and Grover, knowing what bounds Annabeth's temper could reach, backed up while Percy said, "Woah, woah! Can you stop arguing and get to Camp Half-Blood?" It was the smartest thing he had said in a long time.

Annabeth and Artemis stopped arguing, sent each other a glare that clearly said, this isn't over, and grudgingly said "Fine. Let's go."

This rivalry unfortunately stretched a long time. Many wasted hours were spent trying to get them to get on good terms.

Now that the argument was over, Holly whispered, "I have something to tell all of you. My great-grandfather was Cupid."

A silence filled the room. Finally, Percy broke it. "So that would make you a… a… quarter blood?"

Annabeth sighed. "Let's go to Camp."

Artemis shook his head. "I have something to do."

"Me too!" Holly said, looking happy for reasons unknown to Percy and Annabeth. Artemis, on the other hand, paled (if that was even possible) and grimaced. Foaly should watch his back when Holly gets back to Haven.

**Good? Bad? OOC? Leave it in a review!**


End file.
